The invention is based on an angle stop for a machine tool and, more particularly, to an angle stop for a machine tool having a supporting table and a table carrier which can be securely connected with the housing of the machine tool, the inclination of the supporting table being adjustable with respect to the working plane of the machine tool. Adjustable angle stops are already known primarily for machine tools for wood working. In a known angle stop with two straight-edge lateral guide slots, the latter are penetrated by stationary pins. When adjusting the angle, the contact table moves on a curved path, and, although a minimum gap is maintained at the 0.degree. position, a relatively large gap occurs between the grinding belt and the table edge on the belt side in the extreme position (45.degree.). On the one hand, the guidance function--particularly with small workpieces--is impaired with such a large gap; on the other hand, there is the risk of accident if workpieces are drawn into the gap.